Christmas at the Burrow
by Under13DeleteAccountPlease
Summary: Natal di the Burrow. Bagaimana Albus mengatasi masalah kurang tidurnya? Hadiah apa yang diberikan Scorpius ke Rose? Dan bagian penutup yang meriah tentu saja


**Natal di the Burrow. How Albus deal with his lack of sleep? What Scorpius gives to Rose? How the kids gonna close the day? Written in Indonesian for your reading pleasure.**

**

* * *

**

"Bus," Louis melempar bantal ke muka sepupunya yang masih molor itu.

"Hhmm…"

"Bus," kali ini James yang melempar batu-eh sadis banget yak? Ganti deh guling aja- ke muka adiknya itu.

"Mbak Rosmerta, pesen 1 Butterbeernya, iya nggak pakai gula. Pakai garem aja, biar mak nyus," Albus Severus komat kamit dalam tidurnya.

"PALAMU MBAK! INI JAMES WOI! KAKAKMU YANG GANTENG NAN RUPAWAN!" sahut James, menggunakan megaphone sihir yang biasa dipakai Fred II saat pertandingan Quidditch.

"Ayolah Bus, bangun! Nanti si Scorpius keburu dateng!" Hugo menarik narik kaki sepupunya. Walah, dilempar bantal guling aja nggak bangun, apalagi ditarik tarik doang kakinya.

"BAS BUS BAS BUS! LU KIRA GUE BUS? GUE NGANTUK! SI JAMES SEMALEM NGIGO LAGI, BERISIK TAU!" Albus langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan turun menuju dapur The Burrow sambil berkomat kamit.

"Halo Albus…" Molly Weasley baru saja mau memeluk salah satu cucunya itu, namun Albus sudah berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamar Rose.

"AAAA! ALBUS NGAPAIN LU MASUK? NGGAK NGELIAT YA ROXANNE CUMA PAKE ANDUK DOANG! KELUAR KELUAR!" Dominique Weasley mendorong dengan kekuatannya yang menyamai the Incredible Hulk.

"Mau pake anduk kek, baju kek, apa kek, emang gue peduli! Gue mau tidur!" si Albus berteriak teriak sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dimana ayahnya sedang bermain catur bersama Ron.

Albus, yang melihat sofa di sebelah Ron kosong, menghiraukan sapaan pagi dari ayahnya dan langsung berbaring disana. Sampai. . . .

"Dad! Scorpius sudah datang!" Rose berteriak sambil menuruni tangga.

"BERISIK!" Albus berteriak, tak kalah kencangnya sampai sampai sang Author pun menutupi telinganya.

* * *

Albus, yang untungnya sudah menerima extra tidur di suatu tempat di pojok the Burrow (kamar mandi alias) sekarang sedang asyik meminum Firewhiskey yang diselundupkan oleh Fred II dari lemari ayahnya.

"Scorpius _Malfoy. . . _Rubah. . . . .Draco Malfoy. . . . .Rubah. . . .Astoria Greengrass. . . . nggak nyambung sendiri *loh?*," Ron berjalan komat kamit mendekati keponakan keponakannya, lalu meminum Firewhiskey yang sedang dipegang Louis. Setelah beberapa saat, lebih tepatnya setelah 3 botol, kemudian,

"Hugo. . . .eeerghhh *sendawa*. . . . kamu. . . .eeerghhh. . . . jangan minum ini. . . .eeerghhh. . . . lebih dari 3 botol ya. . . .eeerghhh. . . ." Ron menasihati anak keduanya, sambil terus meminum Firewhiskey.

Memang sejak perang usai, keluarga Potter dan Weasley berbaikan dengan Malfoy, namun bukan berarti Ron, James II, Fred II, Louis, Hugo dan Albus setuju dengan hal itu. Karena perdamaian itulah, sekarang menjadi tradisi Natal bagi keluarga Malfoy untuk mengunjungi the Burrow, apalagi sejak Rose mulai berpacaran dengan Scorpius.

"Ini hadiah natal darikyuuu untukmyuuu cintakyuuuu. . . . ." Albus dkk memandang dengan jijik ketika Scorpius menyerahkan kadonya untuk Rose.

"Makasih, ini juga buat kamu," Rose memberikan kotak untuk Scorpius. Ketika pacarnya itu sedang mengobrol dengan Teddy Lupin dan Roxanne, Rose membuka isi kadonya.

"Cincin, aduh romantis banget sih! Kayak di film film deh!," ujar Rose.

"Au ah gelap," ujar kelima remaja cowok itu sambil berjalan mendekati pohon Natal. Sudah tradisi bagi mereka untuk bertukar kado antar sepupu. Namun sekarang ada tambahan yaitu Scorpius. Ini jelas membuat James II dkk makin mencak mencak, karena Scorpius kan bukan Potter apalagi Weasley (Teddy ikut, karena dia kan anak baptis Harry).

"Yang dapet kadonya Scorpius siapa? Ayo ngaku?" ujar Rose, bête gara gara bukan dia ynag nerima kado dari pacarnya-tersayang-namun-baru-jadian-1-bulan-aja-itu-juga-ga-direstui-eh-emangnya-kawin-mesti-direstui.

"Nih," Albus melempar kotak kadonya kearah Rose. "Mendingan coklat dari Dominique kemana mana deh daripada boneka Teletubbies,"

"Ih Albus, kan Teletubbies imut Albus berjengit ketika Scorpius berkata demikian, sementara sepupu sepupunya yang lain mencoba menahan tawa.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan permainan petak umpet (dimana Roxanne yang selalu jaga), permainan catur (yang Hugo menang dengan mudahnya) dan masih banyak lagi.

* * *

"Ayolah cepat! Semuanya sudah tidur!" Fred II, James II, Hugo, Louis, Dom(inique), Victoire, Albus, Lily, Rose, Roxanne, Molly II, Lucy, Teddy dan Scorpius (yang tadinya mau ditinggal saja sama Albus namun Rose maksa) berjalan keluar menuju halaman The Burrow.

"Naik ke sapu kalian! AYO, NEXT GEN TERBAAAANG GERAK!" Albus menghentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar, begitu pula dengan Hugo, Fred II, James II, Louis, Dom, Roxanne, Lucy, dan Teddy ketika mendengar aba aba.

"Siap?" Fred memberi aba aba. Yang lainnya mengangguk. "Lempar!"

Dan mereka pun melempar kembang api kembang api itu ke angkasa, yang membentuk tulisan "Merry Christmas", pohon Natal, Santa Claus, dan nama nama mereka. Harry dkk memandang dari luar dengan kagum.

"Merry Christmas Rose," kata Scorpius, di sela sela acara menonton kembang api gratis itu. Memang dasar si Scorpius itu tidak modal *ampun para fans Scorpius!*.

"Merry Christmas Scorpius," balas Rose. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Scorpius dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Sedetik kemudian, Scorpius pun membalas ciumannya.

Dari atas sapu, baik Hugo maupun Albus dan Louis berkata,

"JIJIK!"


End file.
